descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Cavataio
"Sorry... What? Nature has rules? Well I was never consulted about them so they don't apply to me." ~~ Petra Cavataio "No... I'm not going to stop licking people. My licks cures illnesses and people being uptight." ~~ Petra Cavataio "YayYayYayyyyy! ~~ the tongue Out of Character: Overall Petra is a mixture of three characters. The first and most recent is Petra from ToR, a Sith Sorceress in-game. Second is Winter Midori, focusing her life in Sith Magic. Her career was on Ezboard from 2002-2005, and on a New Rebel Alliance (owned by Rusty Metropolis). On the Sith side she achieved the rank of Grand Master of the Sith, second only to the Dark Lord of the Sith. Only two Grand Masters could exist. The third character was La'Ca Amo from SW: Galaxies. She was an Entertainer, but roleplayed as Witch-ish (in general) who used singing, instruments, and dance as her way of casting spells to give buffs to those were around her, or to change their appearance. Later La'Ca was moved to Ezboard and took the role of Nightsister with the same way of casting spells. Now Petra has gone through several changes while keeping as close to her past as possible. The character's profile here is still going through slow updates since the writer's time is a bit crazy. So UPDATING the profile will be going on be for a while. Goals are simple: getting all the threads completed, help move WoD forward, keep IC moving and lick everyone thousands of times. 'Personality' Principally, Petra has narcissistic personality disorder and she has exhibits at times a subtype known as amorous narcissist can explain her status as a nudist, being in the center of attention, obsessive about being absolutely perfect, rapid shifts in emotional state and has made more than enough rash decisions. From NPD, she has very healthy God complex and ethically plays god more any one in the galaxy. Mind games give Petra gratification on many levels. She gets off from watching and inflicting many forms of mental and physical pain, toying with her slaves and victims. She is manipulator like no other. Her cruelty has no boundaries and that included any one in her family when it called for it. Making anyone fair game for her tricks but at the same time there are pure moments that show a more true side of her that she tries to hide; the true side that she loves her wife and children. 'Quirks' There have been quirks the old witch has developed over her life, the noticeable ones covers being a nudist and several parts of her body are double jointed and bend/ flex in an unnatural/ uncanny manner. When with slaves or her wife, she is seen with leash(es) in her hand that is connected to their collars. She also tries to recruit people to her religious/philosophical beliefs, and walks in the middle of any aisle, sidewalk, or other shared walkway causing people to have to move around her. Petra is also unable to take advice from anyone because she thinks that she knows it all. Often mix up the contents of her daydreams and her memories about the past. Other quirks that she had go from excessively uses initials or acronyms for common and uncommon phrases and doesn’t bother to explain the meanings, ends declarative sentences with in interrogative inflection, always knows the direction she is traveling in, can calculate the total of any items put in a shopping cart and tax to within $0.05, has the ability to speak in a cartoon-like voice which sounds little or nothing like her real voice, writes with her right hand, but does everything else left-handed, is susceptible to malapropisms or spoonerisms and had in the past a bad case of insomnia. 'Hobbies' *Creative Writing *Dance *Drawing *Genealogy *Rock Climbing *Running *Swimming *Art/ Antique Collecting *Vintage Books *Billiards *Chess *Videophilia *Travel 'Likes' Petra's likes normally centered around pleasures that she gains from subjection, objectification, and enslavement of those that she sees lower than a standard she created. Other ones for her come from people being respectful, humorous and positive outlook. She also likes power, control and lack of clothes. Besides nudity as a big like, having people worshiping her and feeding her over-sized ego. 'Dislikes' She doesn’t have much dislikes since she able to turn lemons into lemonade. Betrayal, lies, attack on her witches and family and so on and so on are what triggers Petra to become the person that managed to get on the Dark Council. That side loved to rain down fire and brimstone on all life. However at the same time she doesn’t like to have that side come out because it could back fire and ruining all her work and planning. 'Strength' *Forceful *Self-assured *Dedicated *Flexible *Tactful *Independent *Intelligent *Creative *Versatile 'Weakness' *Anna Cavataio (Sachae) - Wife *Bossy *Moody *Intolerant *Stubborn *Prejudiced *Strict *Hard *Impatient *Selfish *Arrogant 'Flaws' Top 5: 1 - Sadist 2 - Complex - Superiority/ Messiah complex i.e. God Complex 3 - Seducer 4 - Bigot 5 - Spiteful The Rest Abusive, Addict, Arrogant, Blunt, Bold, Callous, Cruel, Deranged, Disorder - flaws are a disorder, enough said - Narcissism, etc etc, Egotistical, Fanaticism, Fierce, Fixation, Flirt, Hard, Hedonistic, Idealist, Impious, Infamy, Intolerant, Impish, Judgmental Lewd, Lustful, Megalomaniac, Murderer, Nosey, Obsessive, Oppressor, Overambitious, Overprotective - Towards a select group, Overconfident, Overzealous, Perfectionist, Phobia - death, rejection, ugliness, small spaces, getting old, and laughs but its for real, Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing. Proud, Rake, Remorseless, Scoundrel, Self-righteous, Stubborn, Temperamental, Temptation, Theatrical, Troublemaker, Unpredictable, User, Vain, Zealot 'Fears' *Failure to achieve her ultimate goal *Her own and Anna's death *Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing *Her family members rejecting family tradition with some dating back before her mother was born 'Physical Appearance' 'Personal Connections' Anna Cavataio (Sachae) Petra has had many lovers over the three-thousand-seven-hundred years that she has been around, but the ones she claimed to be her soul mates shared one thing in common: a specific, uncommon aura. Anna has the same aura; however unlike Winter Midori and the others, Petra feels the pull incredibly strongly now. Anna feels quite a bit like her first love. The two of them met under harsh conditions. Petra first saw Anna hanging from meat hooks that her eldest son had hung her from. From there, Petra worked to change the as much as she could. While the largest fraction of her past lovers ended up dead by Petra’s hand, she did not want to lose Anna to anything. Working hard to ensure she never lost Anna, the Witch went forward and worked on enslaving her soul mate. Petra saw that if she had complete control over her lover, nothing ill would befall either of them. It was twisted but Petra felt like it created a deep bond between them. She kept going on with showing her love for Anna with marriage, then having children together. In the end, without her wife knowing showed the last sign of her undying love by extending Anna’s life so they could be together longer. All Petra wants is a life with the woman she feels is her one true love, her soul mate, her heart. Sanies Robur From the outside it appears to be owner and slave relationship; however in the reality that Petra sees it. She views him as a loyal and devoted follower in her ways. Fortune actually smiles on him as she favors him over most Jai and has nothing to do with him being a father of one of her daughters (Ancilla). Good example was in recent events, he sent her grandson (his son) to another faction/ order without speaking to her. If it was another Jai, she would have publically skinned them alive in the center of the stronghold. He is after all loved by her; she will not admit but there is a connection that she does cherish and long as the two remain as they are. Nothing will change between them. Blade Peacecraft The son of a witch that trained and died in Petra’s name, Petra took him in when he was pretty young child. She had him train right next to her son, Tony while he was supposed to follow a directive to serve as Tony’s body guard too. Over the years, she saw what he was capable of doing and pushed him to a path she saw he could perform in. She invested time into making one the elite Jai in her clan. However, she never saw him worthy enough to be anything but her son’s best friend. So when the day her daughter, Lauda, came to her about her romantic feelings towards the Jai. She silently disapproved it but it was clear how dedicated and focus her daughter was to her ways/ ideals. Petra “rewarded” her daughter with allowing Blade become Lauda’s mate. Now with time that has gone by, she can see the truth the man was right choice for her daughter and has come to love him as son-in-law. Xander Starkiller The last Sith lover she ever had. She at the period of time swore off ties to her old life as best as she could but when the Sith came following his father’s notes. She entertained herself with him as they destroyed outposts and forts to enemy clans on Dathomir. The dealings she had with him reminded her of the Sith she knew and dealt with from the Cold War. The reminder was about the ones that had sound minds and approached situations with thought and planning. They were ones that ran small businesses and dealing like sane, intelligent people who saw a larger picture. That made it easier for them to form a good partnership and deep friendship even before then after their romantic period. The same period that resulted in their daughter, Lauda, his first child and her twelfth child that was manipulated by them with the force. After years of time moving by the two kept their partnership/ alliance going no matter what they did. He remains a dear friend and ally. Shery deWinter The only woman Petra could say appeared out of nowhere covered in blood. After Shery’s recovery, Petra worked to get the story why she appeared like that. Using the information and hair, the witch had to see the woman’s future. It was not favorable to the witch’s quest but had hints of being helpful. Petra spent the time training Shery in a few things to maybe help in the future. It was not strictly witch spell but some sith ones were tossed in for good measure. The witch saw what potential the woman had but felt at the same time it was a waste. What was a lukewarm friendship turned cold, paths that cross again and again seem to chill and harden the relationship. When they last saw each other in person, Petra was going for control of Hapes and saw in Shery a wasted greatness. She never shared that view with the woman but the witch kept the sad realization that another allowed outside influences take over then pull away from what she could have been. However, one thing time has shown Petra with time things can change so she hopes what she saw for Shery comes to fruitions. Seth Draclau Business is business for the normal people in the galaxy… but mix business with two insane Sith and what do you get? Two wealthy crime lords that used outside of box to burn the underworld how they wished. As he built a legit company for this criminal activates to fund, she used that business and friendship to help move her plans forward. Their partnership led to create a unified criminal world with the council of nine which had the two most insane people leading the ‘wolves’ and ‘sheep’ of the criminal. Their relationship allowed them to make deals and adjust on the fly if needed but did not matter what was change. The two always made sure there were fair dealings… there is some honor among the wicked Dharma Decuir First Decuir Petra ever met. The little girl had lot issues in the head and at home. Petra tried to work with Dharma’s mother but the attitude was clear the missing daughter was not important. So Petra had her girls take care of Dharma. Well that was happening, she spent time with the little girl and taught her ways of dealing with her issues with the force. Starting to improve the little girl’s issues, Petra’s habits started to show in the girl. Of course Petra thought it was cute and encouraged such behaviors. Since the girl embrace a lot of Petra ideals, the witch happy to call her a daughter even if they do not share blood. Petra is pleased how Dharma turned out and loves visits from the girl. Winter Midori Sha'La Ca (Lozio) One thing that Petra and her son, Nox could agree on was the woman Nox took as his mate. Sha’La Ca was Petra’s apprentice and for the longest time the one who was going to learn all of Petra’s secrets. Sha was being groomed for years to be Petra’s greatest student. Everything that was planned for the woman, the day she and Nox came to Petra and expressed their feelings. It was first time for Petra to see that everything that could be planned and not the last time that love tossed a monkey wrench. Petra of course approved their union and saw Sha as her first daughter. When Sha was killed by her youngest son, Nox was still recovering from the assault and it was Petra that showed her grandson why Sha was so favored in the family. Petra had beaten and imprisoned the boy and let him see what her power was with a resurrected Sha’La was given the honor to slowly kill and resurrected the boy to die again. Sha and Petra had loving family relationship that could be pointed at Sha being her daughter-in-law as the first to soften Petra’s dark, evil view on life and galaxy. Nessarose deWinter Asteria deWinter Cameron Centurion 'The Children' Petra view her children in two groups. The first are those that were born in the days she viewed herself as a Sith and those influences. She at times will call them 'Children of the Cult' or replace cult with Sith. Those in the group are: Nox Deus, Precious, Evilina, Loki, Leto , Lugh, Siena, Envy, and Squeak While her others were born at the time she had focus on her line and followed her Mother's side back to Dathomir. There she embraced the descendents of her sister and brother and learn those ways, then passed it on to her second group of childs. They got titled as 'Children of Dathomir'. Those she see in that group are: Serva, Tony, Lauda, Angelo, Ancilla, Fabula, Kristin, and Veritas Nox Deus: Evilina and Precious: Loki, Leto and Lugh: Siena and Envy: Squeak: Serva: Tony: Lauda: Angelo: Ancilla: Fabula and Kristin: Veritas: Grand and Great Grand Children 'Destra' Destra is Petra long time rancor pet and friend. Like many witches (good and bad), the two have a very close bond and Petra position of Clan Mother has made Destra herd mother for the clan of rancors that live with in the valley the Morte Clan’s stronghold surround. Name: Destra Meaning: Right Hand Alias: Big D Species: Rancor Gender: Female Age: 112 Height: 10 meters (32 feet and 10 inches) Skin tone: Brown Intelligence: Semi-sentient 'Personal Skills' Languages *Ancient Sith *Paecean *Bocce *Durese *Huttese *Mando'a (basics) *Hapan Language *High Galactic *Basic Galactc Standard Other Education *Administration *Business studies *Criminology *Communication studies *Sith Imperial laws *Dathomirian laws *Demography *Economics *Feminist studies *Galaxy literature *History *Mathemathics *Organization *Peace and conflict studies *Piloting *Psychology *Strategy *Tactics The Force Petra has been trained in many different ways of using the force. She was trained by Darth Zash, then her lover Winter Midori, and finally did independent studies with various ways from trial and error to holocrons/ documents. All her training and studying covered natural force abilities to Sith Sorcery and Alchemy. Then the return to Dathomir, learned Witches of Dathomir’s spells from their books. Training others, Petra made sure her family came first. She trained Serva, Antonio, Lauda, Angelo, Squeak, Ancilla, Precious, Evilina, Fabula and Kristin. Outsiders that got her training in one form or another were Blade Peacecraft, Sanies Robur, Dharma Decuir, Xander Starkiller, Shery deWinter and others that are less important. Rank: Sorceress (Witches Master level) Mistress (Sith Master/ Lord) Sith Sorceress (Mastery of Sith Sorcery/ Alchemy) Information 'Warrants' 'History' 'Genesis' In the beginning… Thousands of years before Allya arrived on Dathomir due to her exile … The Witches of Dathomir… … The Clans and wars that happen… … When there was no Galactic Empire that rose to power and came to Dathomir … No Emperor fearing the Witches and worked to hold them on Dathomir… There were criminals, traders, families that hide and roamed the lands of Dathomir. There were always the scum and villainy on Dathomir. It was home for so many Empires to use as a prison world. Who can blame them when there were the perfect guards that ate their prisons… rancors. No one knows if Dathomir is the birth world of the rancors but I have my theories that the Kwa mutated some of their peoples in these beasts. It would explain why they degenerated to losing their technology and speaking abilities. Follow that with the Infinite Empire, Paecian Empire, and so on… All sent their weak and criminals to Dathomir to die slowly. However, there was a human population and they were true Dathomirians. Families that had spent generations on the planet fighting to live cause of the prison guards were always hungry. The Hi’jia family was one of those families. When Paige was born, she became part of the fourteenth generation. The galaxy was changing and the Sith Empire’s scouting-slavers came to shatter the fragile existence of the families and people. In the rounding up of new potential slaves to use to build their Empire strong before battle the Republic, Paige was taken and process. She was given a life of nothing but enslavement. It was not all doom and gloom. In that life, she met another slave. He was known as Zi'lico the Fourth. He never had a choice in his name. It was punishment from years ago that was handed down. His family was once strong and powerful; however, a stronger Dark Lord made sure his Dark Lord enemies all paid then had their families pay for thousands of generations as slaves. The proud Pure Bloods (Sith) were force down and made an example of those that apposed the Dark Lord. They never forgotten their blood line, the fact they were Sith and not some common lower species. Although, they knew their power was gone and Zi’lico the fourth, Zi’l, was the first to look and found love outside of the Pure Bloods. Paige and Zi’l made their enslavement better and less pleads for a quick death. Time went by with the two working to stay together even their owners becoming hard and hard on all their slaves. Then the fear and worry for them set in, there was word among the slaves that the owner that Paige belonged to was killed by a Dark Council member and soon the slaves would be sold off. They spent that night and next morning sharing the love they had towards each other. Even though Zi’l would be punish for being away from his quarters and doing his morning tasks. It was worth it in their hearts. Which was good for them, Paige and the other slave were taken for process then to the market to be sold… 'Exodus' Nine months after the death of Paige’s owner and then being sold to another Sith. Paige gave birth to her first child, Petra. Like her mother, Petra had a childhood of servitude and punishment. Paige tried to keep her child safe but like power struggles among the Sith. Petra was sold to another and was alone with no family in her life. She began to see how protected her life was with her mother watch over. Daily beatings and given the shitty tasks to just beat her down in all ways. Over the years, Petra’s hatred and anger towards those that did her wrong with owning her and task masters. Approaching her eighteenth birthday, all the built up hate was unleashed. A task master was beating her down as she screamed out in pain. Hands flew up through the air towards the man; he was toss across the room. Her anger did not let up just with that. Even though she did not understand what may cause this all, she still was piss and she took it out on the man. In the aftermath, investigators pulled Petra to the side and quizzed her to ‘death’. They reported their findings and the Dark Council rep sent to have Petra investigated a little more. The Sith brought her to Korriban for training at a time in which the Sith Order had become more liberal and was accepting non-Imperials to be trained as Sith. Upon arrival at the Sith Academy on Korriban Petra was assigned to an Overseer instructing other non-Imperial Sith, who he held in contempt. After time spent training on Korriban she was noticed by the Sith Lord Darth Zash who recognized the new recruits’ potential and one would be selected as her apprentice. With the over seer wanting his favorite pick, Petra was sent into the tombs to be killed, some point during her exploration of the Valley of the Dark Lords she discovered Khem Val, a Dashade, who many powerful Sith Lords had discovered before but dared not investigate closely; conversely Petra freed Val, whose last master had been the great Tulak Hord, and the Dashade followed her, his new master. After she had defeated him combat. (continuing later... just outline below for now) Killing of Overseer's favorite Apprentice to Zash Search for greater power Killing a Darth Time on Balmorra Time on Nar Shaddaa Creation of the Cult of Petra Trip to Tatoonie Green Republic Planet: Alderaan Showdown with Zash New threat but same story Ghost bowing to Greatness Face off in the Dark Council 'Rise of Darth Nox' Receiving the title of Darth Time on the Dark Council New lessons from the past Birth of Nox Deus 'Beginning of a Thousand Lives' Discovery of Sognoterra Quest for immortality Birth of Evilina and Precious Destroyer of worlds Birth of Siena and Envy Saving the blood line 'Hidden with a Life as a Witch' The birth of the terrible three (Loki, Leto, Lugh) Life back on Dathomir Rest and planning 'Life and Love with another Sith Sorceress' The re-awaking of the Sith Time with Winter 'Death to All' Hunts down and kill off the Midori Family, Gaining their resources and ships 'Birth of Death From Within' Building the Morte Clan and stronghold 'Crime Does Pay' Joined Cosa Nostra and moved up in rank while keeping the Morte Clan hidden Began a civil war in the organization Serva is born and her father was killed the night Serva was conceived Cosa Nostra inner fighting ends with Petra taking the leadership role Establish home and head quarters on Ferro for Cosa Nostra 'Continuing the Family, What The...' Birth of Antonio Meets Xander and forms a relationship with him while expanding her knowledge of the force and even manipulating their unborn child. Lauda is born Training Lauda in the witches' and sith ways Birth of Angelo Birth of Squeak Birth of Ancilla 'Ding, Ding... Round Seven' Meets Anna Sachae, adds her among the other slaves Petra owned Marries Anna, months later impregnates Anna with the use of the force and they have twins Fabula and Kristin. 'Possessions' 'Personal Transport' 'Home' 'Roleplaying threads' '2010 Threads' Incomplete: Time is now for great change (some leader) A lesson learned is a spell earned (WoD; Training: Endellion) Call to the Ancient Ways (Anna, Kristin and Fabula) |Rebirth of Dathomir: Part One - New Life (Closed - Winter) IC: Rebirth of Dathomir: Part Two – Unification (Closed) Even a business needs a little growth from time to time (TCU Crime Bosses) Giving Sight to the Blind (Adrianna) Completed: Relaxing with friends (Xander and Shery) - Completed The Call of Ancient Ways (Completed) Business As Usual, Boys... It's just a Witch (Seth) - Completed Time to see the principal (Endellion) - Completed Stockholm Syndrome (Complete) '2011 Threads' Incomplete: Dea Di Tutti (Closed) Change in the wind (WoD) Rock, Paper, Rancor? (WoD/ Training) That Voodoo That You Do So Well (Sanies and Shery) Completed: The Call of the Ancient Ways: Part Two (Lauda Cavataio) Harping About the Small Stuff - Hapes Deal (TSI/WoD) Completed XIV - Temperance [Complete] III - The Empress [Complete] '2012 Threads' Incomplete: The Call of the Ancient Ways: Part 2.5 (Lauda and Serva) Blood Pacts and Magic Oh, my Goddess: Part II Completed: New ways (Blade - Past ) - Completed Oh, my Goddess: Part I Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder Category:Cavataio Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Character Category:Female Category:Nightsisters Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Force User Category:Morte Clan Category:Morte Clan Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Religion Category:Witch Inquisitor Category:Witch Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Dathomiri Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Hapan Category:Royalty Category:Queen Mother Category:Clan Mother Category:Ferro Category:Sognoterra Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Dathomiri Category:Sith/Dathomiri Hybrid Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Master Category:Master Category:Necromancer Category:Beast Master Category:Criminal Category:Jensaarai Category:Starkiller Industries Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Mental Disorder